Pursuit Of Love
by TrueBlue86
Summary: The Professor regrets the decision he made.


**_A/N I thought back to my first Gilligan's Island Story called Island Love and thought about what would have happened if it was the Professor who had to pursue Ginger instead of the other way around. And I thought about the other story I wrote called Always Be Mine. So I sort of took those two ideas and  
I came up with this little story about the Professor regretting his decision to let Ginger go.  
I hope you like it._**

Stupid. That's what he was. That is the single word that best described him. Stupid.  
Despite his various degrees and his "extremely high IQ" Roy Hinkley Jr. felt like the stupidest man in America, possibly the entire world.

Why did he feel this? Because a little over a year (16 months to be precise) he told beautiful glamorous Ginger Grant that he could not conceive of them being able to have a relationship. Why? Because he felt their two worlds could not connect.

Her world was Hollywood. His world was research and work, work work.  
Of course now that he actually took the time to comprehend his words he could perceive of just how lame of a reasoning that truly was.  
Like Ginger's world did not consist of work, work work. It did. It was hard work that she did. Acting was no easy task. If it was, everyone would do it. But not everyone did.  
You had to make your character believable and have people want to root for them. You had to become your character. This was not something that could just be done on a whim.  
It took time to hone this craft. Work. Hard work.

Now here he was. Sitting all alone at the wedding reception of Mary Ann Summers and William Gilligan. Gilligan was certainly more intelligent then him. At least when it came to love. The young sailor wasted no time after their rescue to tell the sweet farm girl that he was deeply in love with her and did not want to spend a minute without her by his side. The Professor recalled it clearly.

The boat had docked in Hawaii. They all cheered that after four long years they were back home. As soon as their feet hit the wooden panels of the dock, Gilligan took Mary Ann's hand and got down on his knee. He professed his love for the brunette and said that he wished for them to be together. He then asked if she would do the honor of becoming his wife.  
Tears came to Mary Ann's eyes along with a broad smile before shouting "YES!"  
The two hugged and kissed. Everyone was congratulating them. It was quite a scene.

The following month they were all invited to Kansas to celebrate the engagement.  
That was when Professor Hinkley made what he now deemed to be the biggest mistake of his entire life.

_Ginger had been feeling happy. She was excited for her friend and gave her a thousand ideas for the wedding. Her eyes would occasionally go to him when she spoke.  
She had then left Mary Ann and waltzed up to him.  
"Isn't it wonderful." She had purred at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mary Ann and Gilligan getting married."_

_"It is." He agreed. "They make a nice couple."_

_"You know.." She began. "I was thinking of all those years we spent on that island and how I wished to find some handsome man to sweep me off my feet."_

_"You will find him someday." He assured._

_Ginger grinned. "Actually I think I already found him." She pressed herself closer to him._

_"You have?" The Professor said raising his eyes in surprise._

_"Yes…You." She said gently kissing his lips. "I love you Professor."_

_"Ginger." He said. "I…"_

_"What?" She asked. "Surely Professor you must know that…"_

_"You are beautiful Ginger but…We would never work. Our worlds are different."_

_"What?" Ginger gasped dropping her arms. "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm sorry Ginger but it could not possibly work."_

Roy shook his head replaying the scene in his mind. How stupid could he be! Not possibly work? For what reason? There was no reason he was just an idiot!

He took a sip of his soda and his eyes went to her. God did she look beautiful. Her beautiful red locks swept up on her head showing off that elegant neck. Creamy pale pink off the shoulder gown accenting her luscious curves.  
She was smiling and laughing with the two newlyweds. Gave Gilligan a hug and told him to take good care of Mary Ann. Hugged Mary Ann telling her she will be a good wife.

Her date was a Ryan Malone who was a co-star in a movie she once did. A tall handsome man that Ginger always talked about. He hated him. He hated him and he hated himself.

Ginger excused herself as she needed to go freshen up. Mrs. Howell and Mr. Howell had arrived to congratulate the new couple.  
Her pink heels clicked on the floor and the scent of her perfume hit the Professor as she passed him by. That scent. That intoxicating scent! This was killing him!

The movie star pushed the door to the ladies room and walked to the vanity table checking her make-up under the bright lights. A few seconds later in walked the bride.  
"Hey there." Mary Ann greeted.

"Hi. You need help with your dress?"

"Oh no it's not that." The new Mrs. Gilligan said. "I was just wondering if you were going to talk to him."

"Him?" Ginger paused with her lipstick in her hand turning her head.

Mary Ann gave her a look. "You know what him I'm talking about. The one sitting at a table by himself looking miserable because he misses you like crazy."

Ginger turned her head back and reapplied her make-up. "If he has something to say to me, he can say it. Otherwise I'm done with it."

"Ginger…"

"No." She said firmly tossing her lipstick in her matching pink purse. "I'm tired of being the one who has to chase him. Those four years we spent on the island he never got a clue. So when I decided to take charge, he runs like a coward with some lame Our worlds are different excuse."

"Come on you know that he could not have possibly meant that."

The movie star turned. "Well if he didn't, he can tell me that himself. I have nothing more to say to Roy Hinkley. I put my heart out and he stomps on it. I will not do it a second time."

Mary Ann frowned. "That seems awfully petty."

"Maybe it is but that's how it's going to be. Why should I have to put myself out there again? I won't do it again. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get over him?"

The farm girl shook her head. "Ginger you never got over the Professor and you know it. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn." The starlet insisted. "I'm simply not going to allow that man to hurt me again. If he wants to say something to me, he can make the first move. I will not. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my date."

"Oh um…Ginger that is sort of another reason I came in here." Mary Ann stated.

"Huh?"

"Your date um…well he left with..well my cousin Veronica."

Ginger could not believe it. "Your cousin Veronica? Why would he…."

"Well Ginger..don't get me wrong I mean she is a good person but…she…She is man crazy and well…I think she…I'm sorry Ginger."

The redhead exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Great." She sighed. "Just great."

She pushed past the farm girl and walked out of the ladies room.

The Professor watched her returning to the reception room causing it to seem brighter. The room always seemed brighter when she was in it.  
He got up from his chair and approached her. "Ginger."

She turned. "Professor."

"You…You look…beautiful."

"Thank you." Ginger said with a smile before walking off and joining the Howells.

He sat back down in his chair eyes glued on the Hollywood girl.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" A booming voice asked.

The academic turned seeing the Skipper standing there behind him. "Skipper."

"You have got to be the biggest moron in the world." The sea captain admonished. "Ginger Grant is a beautiful kind loving woman who had been in love with you for four years and what do you do? You tell her that you live in two different worlds."

"Well Skipper we do."

"That is your excuse isn't it?" The Skipper said sitting down.

"My excuse?"

"You used that same one with Erika Tiffany Smith."

The Professor frowned. "I never loved Erika Tiffany Smith."

"I know that but my point is that you used that excuse. And now you are using it with Ginger. What is wrong with you? You afraid of love?"

"I am most certainly not afraid of love." The scholar insisted.

"Really? Then why aren't you with Ginger? Why are you sitting here by yourself wishing you could be holding her in your arms?"

"It's not that simple."

"Not that simple?" The Skipper could not believe his ears. "What's not simple? She loves you. You love her. Why are you making it complicated? What is wrong with you? When we were stranded on the island she let it be known many many times that she wanted you.  
You did nothing about it. You think I don't remember that long kiss for that movie we did to get rescued? There was something behind that and you know it."

"Skipper please I just don't think that…"

"That what? What in the world could possibly keep you from being with Ginger? Tell me."

The Professor looked over at the starlet who was in conversation with one of Mary Ann's other bridesmaids. What _was _keeping him from being with Ginger? He was drawing a blank. What reason was there that he could not be involved with her?

"Well Professor?" The Skipper pressed.

The academic shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Then go after her. For goodness sake don't let this chance pass you by." He gave the Professor a shove and he got to his feet.

He walked over to the movie star and spoke. "Ginger I need to speak with you."

The starlet looked at him. "What about?"

"I would rather speak to you in private."

"Okay." She said. Ginger excused herself from the girl she was speaking with and headed outside to the terrace with the Professor.

He closed the french doors and walked up behind her. "Ginger." He started.

"Yes." She said not looking at him. She did not wish to look at him. If she looked at him she would fall in love again and that was not something she was willing to do.

"I don't know how to say this other than….I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." She huffed crossing her arms her back still to him. "Is that all?"

"No. There is more. I was wrong to tell you that we could not be together. In fact it was stupid of me. I'm supposed to be so smart but when it comes to love I know nothing. Absolutely nothing. I hurt you and I'm sorry. Ginger I…I love you."

"Is that so?" Ginger said still not looking at him.

"Yes it is. I love you. My reason for us not being able to work was dumb. There is no reason we can't be together. I love you. I've always love you. I ran from it because…"

"Because why?" The starlet asked finally turning to face him. "Why did you run?"

"I had no idea how to handle it. I was afraid you would get bored with me. I don't lead an exciting Hollywood lifestyle. I study ferns and other plant life. I spend hours in a lab conducting experiments and even longer hours in the library doing research. I always believed if that if I were to ever find someone that I could share a life with it would be someone who shared that same kind of life as I do. Then you came along. You came along and shattered that. I felt like I did not belong in your world."

"So you were a coward? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. I was a coward. I'm sorry Ginger. Please you have to believe me when I say that I wish I could take it back. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I see." Ginger said carefully. "So how do I know you won't run again? How do I know that if we were together that you wouldn't leave proclaiming that my lifestyle was not for you?"

"Because I love you." The Professor stated. "I swear to you Ginger I will not leave you. I don't care how difficult it is or if your friends all think I'm a terrible bore. I love you. I can't….I can't go on like this. I can't go on without you with me."

"Where was this a year ago?" Ginger said tearfully. "Where was all this a year ago!"

"I know I was a louse. I can't change what happened and how horrible I was to…All I can do is tell you that I love you and I want to be with you. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met in my life. I was stupid to let you go."

"Professor." Ginger sighed. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"You could say that you love me and that you want to be with me too."

Ginger said nothing. She walked past him and back to the reception.

The Professor followed her in. It was time for Mary Ann to throw the bouquet.  
He saw Ginger standing with the other women as the bride made her toss. It landed in the hands of the starlet who beamed showing it off to the others.

Then it was time for the garter toss. Reluctantly he joined the other men but deep down he thought the whole thing was pretty silly.  
Gilligan surprised everyone by diving in and getting that garter off his new wife's leg.  
Mary Ann laughed as she had thought she would have to coax the sailor but that was not the case. The garter was off and Gilligan flung it into the crowd of men to have it land in the Professor's hand. He was bewildered that he caught it.

Mary Ann insisted there needed to be a picture. So he and Ginger posed with the items they had caught. The brunette made a remark about how they would be the next to be married.  
Ginger smiled saying nothing.

After the pictures, it was time for dancing. The Professor asked Ginger if she would join him on the floor.  
The movie star hesitated at first but then agreed. One dance would not be so bad. She would dance this one dance and that would be it.

The song started. It was a lovely ballad sung by Tony Bennett called The Way You Look Tonight.

Ginger tried her best not to pay attention to the lyrics but it was impossible. She tried to control her beating heart but it was useless.  
Who was she fooling? She was still in love with the man! She was head over heels in love with Roy Hinkley Jr.! The fact that Ryan left did not phase her. In fact, the starlet really did not care. He didn't really mean anything to her and she knew it.  
The man who meant something to her was holding her in his arms at that very moment.

Her mind thought over what he said to her. She had to believe he meant it. He had to.

Roy wouldn't lie to her. He never lied to her. That was not him. Yes he gave excuses but that was not the same thing.

Finally she looked at him. "You really love me?" She asked her heart pounding in her chest.

"I do." He replied. "I love you. Ginger. You are an extraordinary lady."

"Prove it." She said fighting tears.

"Prove it?" He asked blankly.

"Yes. I want you to prove that you love me."

The Professor looked deeply into her green eyes and pulled her closer brushing his lips against hers into a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly holding her as close as he possibly could to him.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. He did not wish to let go of her.

When he did Ginger was stunned and wiped the tears from her face. "Roy…I love you so much." She circled her arms around him tightly. "I love you."

"Ginger would you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes!"

Six months later Ginger was in that very same reception hall dancing with her husband to that song The Way You Look Tonight.

The End.


End file.
